


This Kind of Love

by serendipitykpop



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitykpop/pseuds/serendipitykpop
Summary: "It's never boring when you live with Jonnny."





	1. Chapter 1

“Embrace me.”

“What the-” I mumble, being cut off by Johnny jumping onto me. I groan, burying my face into the pillow while trying to push him off. “It is eight in the morning, go away. I don’t want to see your face until at least ten.”

“Good morning to you too, loser.”

“Get off me.”

“No, I want to be close with my favorite person in the whole wide world.”

I move myself, so that I can meet his eyes. He grins innocently and I immediately frown.

“What do you want?”

Johnny continues to smile, only tightening his arms around me. “Nothing, why would you assume-”

“You broke something, didn’t you?”

He nods. “Yeah, I broke something.”

“What is it that you broke now?”

“The fridge door.”

“You what?” I exclaim, my eyes widening.

“But I fixed it, so don’t worry.”

“Tape doesn’t count.”

“I’ll be having a call with our parents later then.”

I sigh, throwing my head back. He chuckles and ruffles my hair. I groan, swatting his hand away as he climbs off.

“Time for breakfast, nerd.”

“I don’t want any.”

“Although I hate you, you need to eat breakfast everyday,” He lectures.

I whine before dragging myself out of bed. I follow after Johnny, making our own breakfast and regrouping at the table. Before I could eat, I take a glance at him.

“You look terrible.”

“Wow, I love when you boost my self esteem.”

“It’s what I’m here for.”

He grins and rolls his eyes. He raises a spoonful to my mouth and waits for me to eat it.

“What are you doing?”

“Open up.”

“I’m eating the same thing as you, why would-”

“I’m trying to practice for my future lover.”

“That is if you ever get one.”

He stares blankly at me, unaffected by my words.

“Just eat it, my hand’s getting tired.”

“I guess it’s going to stay there then,” I mumble, eating from my own breakfast.

“I’m trying to be cute!” He whines and I roll my eyes, chewing quickly before eating his spoonful. He smiles happily and continues eating his breakfast.

“Satisfied?”

“Very much.”

I chuckle. “You’re such a baby.”

“You’re such a baby.” He mocks through a mouthful of cereal. I frown, flicking his forehead before getting up to put away my bowl in the sink. Johnny groans and rubs the spot I hit him on. “Why’re you so mean to me?”

“It’s fun.” I shrug, checking the schedule hanging up on the fridge.

“I’m surprised we can still keep organized.”

I sigh and nod. “That’s because of the schedule we had to get, so our mothers would stop scolding us for being unorganized.”

“True that.”

“Shut up, Johnny,” I say as he puts away his bowl in the sink and stands behind me. I groan, holding the back of my neck.

“What?”

“You’re breathing on my neck, doofus.” I roll my eyes, making him laugh. He grabs my arms to trap me and continues to breathe onto my neck. I cringe every time he does, twisting and turning to get away from him.

“Give me a smothering kiss and I’ll let you go.”

“Ew, that’s just plain gross.” I snicker, whining when he doesn’t stop. Johnny rolls his eyes and moves to place a kiss on my cheek. Releasing me, I rush to rub my cheek to disinfect myself as he watches in amusement. “I’ve been infected with the Johnny cooties!”

“Oh come on, you love me.”

“Eh, not really.”

Johnny puts his hands on his waist and shakes his head. “Rude.”

I shrug. “What can you do?”

“Lazy day?”

“Mm, I guess so. I don’t have anything to do today.”

“Me neither, that’s why I asked.”

“I could’ve had plans.”

“You would’ve written it on the schedule,” He says confidently, pointing at it. I shush him by placing a finger on his lips.

“Actually, I think we have to go grocery shopping today. We can’t be living off ramen all the time,” I mumble, trailing off as I shrug. “That’s what Taeyong mom said anyway.”

“Then we go grocery shopping!”

We split ways to get ready and regroup at the door. Johnny pushes the cart as I look over the list of food Taeyong recommended we get.

“Okay, you get half of the list and I get the other half. That way we can-”

“Yeah, yeah. Got it, bye!” He exclaims, pushing the cart away with him. I sigh, grabbing a shopping basket and going down the aisles to get what we need. I was nearly all done when suddenly, I hear shuffling on the other side of the aisle I was currently in.

“Y/N, WHERE ARE YOU? I’M SCARED.” I hear him yell and my eyes widen, realizing it was my roommate. I let out a tired sigh and facepalm.

“Johnny, I’m in the aisle next to you.”

“IS THAT YOU, Y/N?”

I groan, walking over to the aisle he was in and he grins when he spots me. Johnny runs over with the cart, stopping right in front of me.

“Why are you like this?”

“Being extra is something I do best.”

“You’re no longer my roommate,” I say before walking away. He whines, following after me.

“But we’ve been friends since we were kids!”

“I don’t care.” I wave him off and peek over my shoulder to see how he’s reacting. He pouts and comes up to me, engulfing me into his arms. I roll my eyes and smile. “Let’s just continue shopping.”

“Only if you let me be your roommate again.”

“I guess you can since I’m too lazy to move out all your stuff.”

“YOU WERE SERIOUS?” Johnny exclaims. He swings me around and bumps into the shelves, sending a few of the products onto the floor. He finally lets me down out of panic as we stare at the content. We look up at each other, then the stuff on the floor, then each other again. “We should probably be doing something about this, shouldn’t we?”

“We should, yeah.”

We continue staring.

“Run?”

“Run.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I just don’t understand.”

“Y/N, I’m sorry. It just happened so fast.”

I sigh, pinching the bridge of my nose. Johnny is sat down in front of me, giving me a pout. I groan, trying not to give in.

“Johnny, you broke both of our phones with your fidget spinner.”

“Maybe I did?”

“How can you even do that?”

“You know, I can’t even explain it myself,” He shrugs and I sit down beside him. We look back and forth between the two cracked phones. I leave Johnny for ten minutes after I got fed up with all the talk of his fidget spinner and I come back to a mess in the living room. “What do you think we should do now?”

“Get these fixed before we get yelled at by our mothers for not answering their calls.”

“Let’s hurry.”

“Yeah,” We exclaim, sitting there for a brief moment before dashing out the door and to the closest place to fix them. After waiting and waiting for the person to do so, we can finally come back to the apartment to relax.

“Let’s never tell our mothers of this.”

“This will be kept to ourselves forever.”

“Especially the members, I don’t want to be made fun of for breaking our phones with the fidget spinner.”

“Give,” I say and extend my hand to him. Johnny pouts and shakes his head, holding the toy to his chest.

“But Jeno got this for me.”

I sigh. “Sometimes, I forget who’s older.”

“What’d you do with yours?”

“Don’t change the subject.”

“No, really. Where is it?”

“Nowhere,” I mumble and cross my arms, a deep shade of red on my cheeks.

“Did you break something with yours?”

“No.”

“Y/N,” Johnny says, standing up and gently pulls my face back to him.

“I sort of, may have broken your tv with it.”

“YOU WHAT?”

“I’M SORRY.”

“THAT’S WORSE THAN BREAKING OUR PHONES.”

“HOW SO?”

“BECAUSE NOW WE CAN’T WATCH MOVIES AND SHOWS TOGETHER.”

“AT LEAST IT WASN’T YOUR COMPUTER.”

He huffs and sticks his hand out. I let out a groan before shaking it. We collapse back onto the floor, panting from the running and yelling. We look at each other and grin.

“Hey, when do our parents visit?”

“In two weeks, why?”

“We should probably hide the tv before then.”

“That would be a good idea, yes.”

“But do we want to do it right now is the question.”

“Not really.”

“Then, let’s not.”

“Okay.”

“Oh, just so you know. The members are coming over for dinner tonight.”

“Good, I had a lot of blackmail material to give to them anyway.”

“Y/N.”

I shrug, sitting up and sending him a smirk. “Let’s get cooking, Johnny boy.”

He groans and follows after me to the kitchen. We take out all the ingredients, cooking in silence before Johnny speaks up. He shoulder bumps me and I sigh. “You know, I’m a pretty good cook.”

“Cereal doesn’t count.”

“Yes, it does. A great bowl cereal can make for a happy start to your morning.”

“Why have that when I get to see your lovely face every morning?” I mumble, not taking my eyes off of the food. He stutters on what to say next and I chuckle.

“A-Are you serious?”

“Pass me the spatula, will you?”

“Y/N.”

“Ah, I’ll get it myself then,” I say and go around him to get it. Once back in my spot and seeing as Johnny hasn’t moved from my comment, I smirk. I continue cooking and pat his hand. “I was joking.”

“DON’T JOKE AROUND LIKE THAT. YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I’M TRYING TO GAIN YOUR LOVE.”

“So loud, but it’s okay. You make me happy.”

As Johnny pouts during the whole cooking session, I can only continue to say cheesy things to him. He gets flustered and shy, still not used to my compliments. Our cheesy fest is broken up when the sound of the doorbell is heard. Johnny runs off and opens it, making it louder in the apartment.

“Y/N!” All of the boys grin, running into the kitchen and engulfing me in hugs. They talk lively about anything and everything while I try to multitask between them and the food. The younger members crowd around me, sneaking glances at Johnny.

“So are you two dating yet?”

“No, Haechan.”

“What about kissing?”

“Why are you interested about that, Chenle?”

“Hand holding?”

“Only when he gets tired and doesn’t realize he’s doing it, Jisung.”

“That still counts.”

“Not really, Mark. We’ve been doing that since we were young.”

I shoo them to the table after the older members finish setting up the table. We all sit around, digging in right away. They boast about the food, smiling happily.

“Any blackmail material for today, Y/N?” Jaemin asks.

“Already getting to the point, but yes, I do,” I chuckle and turn to Johnny. His eyes widen and he shakes his head, frantically waving his hands.

“Would you like to hear from our younger days or recently?”

“Mm, recently. We already heard some about when you were younger yesterday,” Yuta pipes up.

Johnny groans, thinking how they can betray him. I smirk and take a sip of my drink. “Not you too, Yuta.”

“What? Y/N is a really good story teller.”

“We’re just here for the exposure of you, Johnny.”

“Gee, thanks Renjun.”

“Johnny broke our phones with his fidget spinner today.”

“Ooo!” The whole table snicker.

“I thought we weren’t going to tell anyone that, especially them!”

I shrug. “What’re they going to do with this information?”

“Tell our mothers,” He whines, letting out a huff when Taeyong and Jaehyun pinch his cheeks. “Well, Y/N broke the tv.”

“JOHNNY.”

“Two can play at that game,” He winks and I stand up, slamming my hands on the table. I walk over to the cupboard and retrieve the item I’m looking for. I slide it towards the members and they gape at it. “What is that?”

“Top secret.”

“Y/N, you’re the best. We were looking for some photos of Johnny for this thing we’re doing.”

Johnny looks at me with horror in his eyes and I send him a wink.

“Show me when you’re done with it, Ten.”

“WHAT IS IN THAT ENVELOPE?”

“Just little Johnny pulling the most cutest poses.”

“I THOUGHT WE BURNED THOSE.”

“Your mother is such a nice woman for lending me the copies.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Wear these shirts.”

“What, why?” I question, looking around his figure to be able to see my tv show. I groan as Johnny takes a step to the left, blocking my view once more. I sigh, sitting upright and he steps to the right. I give up on watching and turn my attention to him. “Yes, Johnny?”

He shoves the shirts into my face. “Try them on.”

“Why do I have to?”

“Because I have to see which shirt would look better on me.”

“And how does this involve me?”

“Just put them on and come show me.”

“This is stupid and yet, I’m doing it,” I grumble, walking to the bathroom with the two shirts in my hands. I slip the first one on and walk out to where Johnny is. I roll my eyes and cross my arms. He turns his attention from the tv to me, jaw dropping. I puff out my cheeks, scurrying away when he opens his mouth to say something. I put the second one, quickly showing him and taking it off just as fast. I come out and hand them to him before going back to my spot on my couch.

“You didn’t even let me compliment you.”

“That was embarrassing.”

“But you seemed to like wearing my clothes.”

“Is that so?”

“So much that I’m willing to give you one to keep.”

“Was this your plan all along?” I ask, already deciding to wear it later after my shower.

“Maybe,” He giggles, putting on the other shirt. My eyes widen as he undresses himself right in front of me.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”

“Getting undressed?” Johnny chuckles.

“But why in front of me?” I groan.

“Because I can,” He smirks. I stare blankly at him, getting up from my seat and flicking his forehead. I sit back down while he whines, telling me how mean I can be. He takes a seat besides me and we watch television for a while.

“I’m bored.”

“Cool.”

“Y/N,” He whines and moves, so that he has his head on my lap. I sigh, trying to ignore the fact that he’s staring up at me with fondness in his eyes. He pokes my cheeks repeatedly while I push his hand away.

“Keep still, Johnny.”

“Can I play games on your phone then?”

I reach over to my phone and toss it onto his chest. He grins, unlocking it with ease. I roll my eyes and chuckle, running my hand through his hair.

“You don’t have any games on here.”

“I use that device for school purposes and social media.”

“But there aren’t any games, Y/N. That’s the problem here.”

“I don’t have time for them when I’m babysitting you, idiot.”

“Hey, it’s more like I babysit you. I can’t take my eyes off of you for a second!” He huffs and we stare at each other, bursting into laughter.

“Yeah, whatever.”

“So can I download games on here?”

“Have at it.”

“I’m going to get solitary because you’re old and old people like that kind of game.”

“Says the person who asks for massages.”

“You do the same thing!”

“Fine, we’re both old. Now, just play.”

“Hey, this game looks fun,” Johnny pipes up and turns, so that you can’t see the screen.

“That better not be some dirty game.”

“Man, I was going to have it there for when your parents come and ask you about it.”

“Tell me why I’m friends with you again?”

“Because of my good looks and charm.”

I stare blankly at him and shake my head, turning to the tv. “That’s a bit questionable.”

“Oh, come on. You have to admit it, Y/N.”

“No.”

“But Y/N,” He pouts, poking my cheek and giggling when I let out a sigh. He scrolls through the store, downloading any interesting games he can find. “You know, it’s nice spending time with you when you’re not giving me so much sass.”

“I don’t give you sass.”

“Liar, liar, plants for hire.”

“Stop quoting Spongebob. That phase is long gone, Johnny.”

“That phase is never over.”

“HOW MANY GAMES ARE YOU GOING TO DOWNLOAD?”

“All of them and don’t change the subject.”

“We’re not talking about Spongebob again, we already talked about the show the other night.”

We engage in a stare off before he gives in first. “Fine, but this isn’t over.”

The two of us spend an hour or two like this, bickering here and there before we eventually grow bored. Johnny sets down my phone and sighs. His hands fall down onto his stomach and he sighs again.

“I heard you sigh the first time. I get it, you’re bored.”

“Let’s do something.”

“Like what?”

“Anything that isn’t this.”

“But the movie’s getting good.”

“The main character dies and the lead cries a little, then leaves town.”

“JOHNNY, WHY DO YOU ALWAYS SPOIL MOVIES FOR ME?” I groan, slouching down the couch. He chuckles and ruffles my hair.

“At least I don’t spoil the endings of your books.”

“Anyway, what do you want to do?”

He shrugs, leaning his head on my shoulder and crosses his arms. He slouches, so that he’s comfortable enough and lets out a sigh of relief.

“This is also nice.”

“Geez, what am I going to do with you?”

“You can accept my love right about now, I think it’s about time.”

“Never.”

“But Y/N,” Johnny whines and pokes me in the side. I sigh, flinching away from his touch. He giggles and wraps his arms around my waist, his chin on my shoulder. “You know you’re the greatest roommate, right?”

“Where is this coming from?”

“What? Can I not say that once in a while? Can I not appreciate my best friend?”

“Did you eat a little too much sugar with Ten again?”

“No,” He whispers and gives me a small smile.

“Then what is it that’s making you say these weird things now?”

He shrugs and chuckles. “Nights like these make me sappy.”

“We were bickering just a minute ago.”

“Friendship.”

“I guess so, you weirdo.”


	4. Chapter 4

“What the-SEO YOUNGHO. WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WAKING ME UP AT TWO IN THE MORNING? GO BACK TO BED.”

“Oh, Y/N. You’re awake?”

“OF COURSE I’M AWAKE WHEN YOU’RE MAKING SO MUCH NOISE AND NINJA ROLLING INTO MY ROOM.”

“Inside voice.”

I narrow my eyes at him and glare, not quite happy from being told to use my inside voice. Johnny laughs and ruffles my hair. He motions for me to move over and I do so until I’m nearly backed up against the wall. He crawls into bed with me and pulls the cover onto him. He smiles at me while I’m still very annoyed at the disruption of my sleep.

“What is that you want, Johnny?”

“I came to see you.”

“Okay, now that you’ve seen me, go away.”

“But there’s something important you have to know.”

“And what is that?”

He looks back and forth, making sure there is no one around even though we both know it’s just the us two in the apartment. He takes one last look, then turns his attention back to me. He inches closer to me and cups one hand around his mouth.

“I came here to tell you that you are a little shit, but you’re my little shit.”

I blink a few times and take a deep breath.

“YOU’RE SO URGH. I CAN’T DEAL WITH YOU. GO BACK TO BED AND LEAVE ME ALONE!” I exclaim, kicking him off the bed. Johnny clutches his stomach, laughing loudly to make me even more angry. Despite the pain he experienced on his back, laughter takes priority. He sits up and points at me.

“You should’ve seen your face. It was so worth getting you mad at me and being kicked off the bed.”

“You have five minutes to run away before you’re banned from my room.”

“Aw, come on.”

“Five, four, three-”

“All right, all right! Have a good night, Y/N! I’ll see you early in the morning.”

“I’m going to sleep in just to go against you.”

“Rude.”

“Out.”

Johnny stuffs his hands into the pockets of his hoodie and makes his way towards the door. He looks over his shoulder to me one last time and waves. I throw one of my pillows at him, making him burst out into laughter.

“Close the door.”

He scoffs and smirks, leaving a small sliver open. I let out a frustrated groan and I get laughter in response. I roll my eyes and crawl back into bed, pulling the covers up to my chin. I close my eyes, trying to get some sleep when you hear the tall giant stumble down the stairs.

“I’M OKAY.”

I sigh, turning onto my back and hugging my pillow close to me. “Looks like I won’t be getting any rest tonight.”

I stay awake a little while longer, listening in on what Johnny’s doing. I hear him shuffle for a while before the microwave door opens. I glance over at the clock and shake my head.

“It’s not good for him to be eating this late, but will he listen to me if I say so? No.”

Johnny starts to hum a tune as he awaits for his food to be ready. Right when I think the timer’s about to reach a minute, I hear a big crash, then beeps from the microwave.

“Oh man, I didn’t catch it before it hit 0.”

I facepalm and let out a groan. “He was trying that hard?”

A few seconds later, I hear him climb up the stairs. He peeks inside and we meet eyes. He instantly perks up and pushes himself into my room.

“That’s fine, just invite yourself into my room, I guess.”

He chuckles. “Sorry, but hey, I thought you went back to bed?”

My eyes trail to the steaming bowl in his hand, then back at him. He takes a sip and sits down by my side on my bed. He crosses his legs and holds the bowl on his leg, waiting for it to cool down.

“Well, someone decided to have a late night snack and kept me up because of it.”

“Huh, I wonder who that was.”

“I wonder.”

Johnny brings his food up to his lip and blows on it before slurping his soup. “Aw man, it’s still cold.”

“Jo-” I begin to say when he runs off.

“I’ll be right back!” With that, he goes downstairs again to heat it up some more. I sigh, shaking my head and sitting up against my headboard. I cross my arms and close my eyes to rest a bit until he comes back. A few minutes later, he comes running upstairs. When I open my eyes, I’m met with a smiley Johnny. I softly chuckle and shake my head.

“Is it warm now?”

“Mm, I don’t know. I came running back as soon as it was done,” He shrugs and gets a spoonful. He takes a slurp and immediately screams.

“What? What? What’s the matter?”

“IT’S HOT.”

“Johnny,” I groan, facepalming. He pokes my side and I raise my head to look at him. He pouts and puts the spoon up to my lips. I raise an eyebrow before realizing what he wanted. I roll my eyes and blow until I think it’s cool enough for him to eat. “Well?”

“Perfect.”

“That’s good then.”

“Would you like some?”

“Might as well.”

He happily grins and feeds me a few spoonfuls. I then reach out my hand to grab onto the spoon when he gasps.

“Y/N, what’re you doing?”

“What does it look like? I’m trying to feed you.”

He stares at me with confusion in his eyes. I sigh and let my hands fall to my lap.

“What?”

“It’s just that you’re being so nice and you’re never nice when I wake you up.”

“It’s because you made me food, sort of.”

“It’s okay to admit that you like spending time with me, Y/N.”

“Now, you’re pushing it.”

“Were you happy I fed you too?” He teases, ignoring my protest.

“Whatever, let’s just eat together already. I’m tired.”


	5. Chapter 5

“What about this one?”

“Nah.”

“Okay, how about this one?”

“Nope.”

“Come on, Johnny. Be serious about this.”

“What? I’m giving you my honest opinion.”

“But how can you say Oh Sehun would not be suited for me?”

“Because he’s my kpop boyfriend. Remember how we took that quiz earlier to determine who I would get? Yeah, I got him, so I got dibs.”

“That’s totally unfair.”

“The quiz doesn’t lie.”

“But it can though,” I mutter under my breath and turn back to my phone.

“I heard that.”

“You were suppose to.”

Johnny and I go back and forth showing each other the results of the kpop boyfriend quizzes we’re getting. He leans his head on my shoulder and shows me his latest one.

“Look who I got! That’s right. Zhang Yixing. In your face!”

“How did you end up with almost all of the EXO members?”

“I don’t know.”

I stare blankly at him before taking his phone. I scan the content and discover the title of the quiz.

“Johnny, you’ve only been taking EXO quizzes.”

“Yup.”

I roll my eyes and let out a sigh. I hand him back his phone and he clicks restart on the quiz. A few minutes later, he lets out a whine.

“I can’t seem to get Byun Baekhyun. WHY?”

“Are you trying to get all of the members?”

He nods, his attention still on the screen. “Have to get them or I’ll be rude to the ones I don’t get.”

“It’s not like they’ll know, Johnny.”

“They could.”

I stare blankly at him. “Anyway. I found this quiz we could do.”

“Oo, send me the link!” Johnny beams. I text him the link and we both pull it up. The quiz has a fair amount of questions and the answers seem to be very specific. I hear him go quiet next to me and I stifle my laughter. “Y/N.”

“Yeah?”

He turns his head to me. “This is a NCT boyfriend quiz.”

“That’s right.”

“You want to do this?”

“It’ll be fun to see who we end up with.”

“But this is weird, Y/N! I mean those are my members! I can’t picture you with any of them!”

“Gee, thanks,” I roll my eyes.

“What I meant was that you know them all personally and you know how they are. Isn’t it weird to think about dating one of them?”

“Johnny, it’s just a quiz. It doesn’t actually determine who I’ll end up with, so relax,” I shrug.

He sighs. “Fine. Let’s do this.”

I smile.

“Do you have anyone in mind that you want to get?”

I hum and think about it, then shrug. We met eyes and he raises an eyebrow. “Whoever I get is who I get.”

“What’s your plan this time? Random or actually serious?”

“Don’t know yet. I’ll decide later. What about you?” I ask, starting up the quiz. I read over the summary while his is still loading. I glance over at his screen and sigh, clicking start because of how long his is taking.

His eyebrows knit together as he juts out his bottom lip. “Hey, we were supposed to start at the same time.”

“Couldn’t wait.”

“That eager to find out your NCT boyfriend?”

“A little.”

With that, the both of us get right into it. I wait for Johnny to pull it up before we start on the first question. While I’m reading it, I see him peeking over my shoulder to see what I put. I pull the phone to my chest, hiding my precious information.

“You can’t cheat. There’s no point if you’re just going to copy me.”

“I was just curious,” He pokes his tongue out at me. I huff and do the same to him. He giggles and shakes his head. This time, we take it seriously and don’t try to see what the other put for the questions. Right as I’m reading the last question, Johnny giggles. I raise an eyebrow at the overly giddy boy and he hides his phone. I sigh and shake my head. “Are you done yet?”

“Almost. Just give me a second.”

“On the count of three, we say who we got.”

“Got it.”

Together, we count down. “Three, two, one-”

“Johnny.”

“Taeil.”

“You got Taeil?”

“You got yourself?”

We stare at each other in disbelief before Johnny bursts into laughter.

“Taeil would make a great boyfriend, but you know, I like my results way better. I would definitely date myself because I am the ideal boyfriend.”

“Uh huh,” I mumble, already restarting the quiz to see who I get next. After calming down, he’s sulking when he sees me on the third question.

“Wait, you’re taking it again?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Are you not happy with Taeil?” He huffs and places his hands on his hips after sitting upright. “He is a very good person, okay? I promise you he can treat you right and take care of you well. I’ll have proof of it by the end of the day.”

“Johnny. Look, I am very happy I got him, but I wanted to see if I could get anyone else. Also, didn’t you just say you couldn’t picture me with any of your members?”

“I’ll let Taeil slide.”

“Whatever.”

Quiz after quiz, I almost end up with every member except for one. Johnny.

“I can’t believe this! You’ve done so many of those stupid quizzes and you didn’t even get me once. You got Kun like three times!”

“Sorry?”

“I can’t accept this! Do it one more time!”

“Johnny,” I sigh tiredly, my eyes burning from staring at the screen for too long.

“I can feel it for this last one. You’re going to get me for sure.”

I sigh and decide to go along with it. Throughout the quiz, Johnny tries to guide me in the right direction, but I just choose all of the ones that he didn’t point to.

“Trust me, Y/N. I know myself and what I would do in these types of situations.”

“Uh huh.”

Johnny’s loud heartbeat is racing as we wait for the results. In the end, a picture of him appears on the screen. He gasps, a big smile on his face when he turns to look at me.

“I knew it! You finally got me!” He exclaims and jumps up, celebrating. I shake my head and chuckle.

“Yeah, after I went through all the members before landing on you.”

“The important thing is that you got me in the end.”

“Or I could just take it again and get someone else.”

“Just give me this moment, okay?” He pouts.

I smirk and he freezes in his celebratory stance. He gives me a blank stare and shakes his head, pointing at me.

“Don’t play my heart like that.”


End file.
